Safe and Sound
by Zac Green
Summary: Un mensaje. Todo había empezado con un maldito mensaje. [LucasxDick]


¡Yesh! Traigo de nuevo un Lucas Dick, probablemente de dos capítulos, pero venga, son adorablisimos(?)

Bueno, les dejo el fic.

* * *

 **Safe and Sound**

— Ni dos minutos y ya estás rompiendo corazones.

Había dicho el muy imbécil. Le envió una mirada de enfado, y un pequeño gruñido. De cualquier manera, Dick terminó por concentrarse en su café ese que sí iba a evitar que se congelara.

No tenía bien claro porque aceptaba caer en el juego del mayor. Porque por mucho que él se quejara, sabía bien – y agradecía internamente que el mayor no se lo echase en cara aún – que podía haberse negado a acompañar a Lucas. Apoyó su mentón sobre su mano y miró hacia la nada, esperando que con eso bastara.

Había acompañado a Lucas a tomar algo. Y había asumido que ellos dos irían juntos, o algo así. Pero comenzaba a sospechar que el mayor solo quería tener un ojo puesto en él para evitarse problemas. Los hombres del lugar no les habían quitado la vista de encima y Dick sabía bien que el mayor lo estaba usando como una especie de anzuelo. Ya había tenido que rechazar un par de bebidas, que al final Lucas se tomó. M había prometido que luego de eso irían a hacer el trabajo, y bajo ese acuerdo Dick esperaba impaciente a que las tres horas acordadas terminasen.

El castaño iba y venía, llevaba a alguien a su mesa, y repetía el procedimiento; y él sólo podía girar los ojos, ¿Acaso así se veía él cuando salía con los chicos a tomar algo?

Justo cuando faltaba solo una hora, M llegó solo, y mientras se tomaba un trago, lo sorprendió con un pequeño y agrio comentario:

— Creí que eras más divertido que el murciélago. —

 _¡Y lo era! Pero…_

— No es la clase de lugares que suelo visitar. — dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de la expresión de Lucas, que se mostraba incrédulo. — No me refería a… Ya sabes. — apartó la mirada.

— Ni siquiera sonó ofensivo. — le restó importancia, y le echó un par de miradas de soslayo. — Quisiera suponer que tu mal humor es por la falta de atención, pero Dickie, la mitad de los hombres en este lugar te han echado un ojo. Así que mejor ve buscando una excusa buena.

¿ _Falta de atención? ¿Qué era? ¿Un poddle?_

No tengo porque darte excusas. — resolvió sonriéndole ligeramente.

— Ah, ¿estamos a la defensiva? Creí que habíamos superando esa parte — M pareció más animado al verle sonreír. — Al menos ya quitaste esa cara. Ahora, sé un buen chico y procura no romperle el corazón a ninguno de estos buenos chicos, y dame diez minutos. — dijo antes de levantarse y seguir a un rubio, joven, y alto.

Dejó que se fuera y entonces se permitió apartar la mirada y apretar los labios en una línea recta. Volvió a jugar con su teléfono y cómo si fuese un niño regañado, refunfuñó en su lugar.

Recibió un par de invitaciones más que rechazó gentilmente. No porque M se lo hubiera pedido. Para nada era eso.

—¿Sigues enfadado por lo del bar? — preguntó el castaño mientras estrellaba el rostro de uno de sus atacantes contra la pared.

— ¿Quién estaba enfadado? Te he dicho que no quería ir y fuimos de todas maneras. — se quejó sin mucho afán. Ni siquiera era una queja. Era más… como un informe. — A tu derecha. — advirtió sin dejar de esquivar los golpes de un tipo que debía sacarle dos cabezas.

— No. Te dije que iría a relajarme un rato. — corrigió el mayor con una sonrisita.

— No es… Demonios, estoy seguro de que escribiste otra cosa.

— No. Puse, y cito: "Iré a relajarme un rato, ¿vienes?" — está vez no contuvo la risa burlona.

Limpiaron el área de enemigos y fueron a por su objetivo. Dick se había sonrojado por la pena, sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba escrito en esas conversaciones.

Él había… Malinterpretado.

— Comienzo a pensar que sí te molestaba la falta de atención. De mi atención. — la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de M decía todo.

— Ja, eso te gustaría. — dijo dándole una buena colleja.

— Pues sí, de hecho me gustaría bastante.

Dick aprovechó que habían encontrado el artefacto que debían recuperar, y se adelantó un par de pasos para que no viera su cara de histeria.

En el camino de vuelta prefirió de nuevo mirar sus mensajes. Tenía un montón de Helena, advirtiéndole de todo lo que no debía hacer. Y un par de Tony, reclamándole por haberse ido sin avisar. Se quedaría un par de semanas más con M, pues lo que estaban recolectando, no eran más que piezas de una máquina – de la cual no sabía mucho – que Spyral deseaba sacar del mercado cuanto antes, al igual que Gardener.

Había insistido, y se arrepentía ahora de no haber insistido más, en quedarse en hotel. Un hotel que pusiera bastante tierra entre él y M.

¿La razón? La triste y verdadera razón de su comportamiento era que sin duda le encantaba que el mayor estuviera siempre pendiente de lo que hacía y lo que no. Pero al parecer, M no lograba enterarse o simplemente lo sabía y no estaba interesado en ello. Él habría tenido más iniciativa en otras ocasiones, pero las condiciones no se habían prestado.

Y ahora estaba atrapado en la casa de su "no eneamigo - compañero - semi maestro - posible interés amoroso del año"

* * *

¡Necesitaba escribir esto! Pensaba escribir sobre Talon, o Susurros, o cualquiera de mis no tan largos long fics que tengo parados, pero bueno...

La OTP GANÓ(?)


End file.
